cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of towns in Uralica
This is a list of major non-city settlements in Uralica. Since Uralican towns require a population of 2,000, this is far from an exhaustive list. Some of the settlements listed below can claim city status if they meet certain requirements. Major Towns By County Not in order of population. Cities in bold type can claim city status, and simply have not yet done so. Arkhangel'sk-Severodvinsk UA *Tsiglomen' Central Uralica *Yugydyag *Myeldino *Rostov-na-Pechore (formerly Komsomol'sk-na-Pechore) *Nizhnyaya Omra *Voivozh *Verkhneizhemsky *Nizhny Odes Chuvashia *Kükeś *Vurnary *Batyrevo *Shŏnkŏrtam *Ibresi *Kaśal (form. Komsomolskoye) *Krasnoarmeyskoye *Porachkav (form. Poretskyy) *Urmary *Etĕrne (form. Yadrin, HMari. Jädyrnä) East Uralica *Volchansk *Gari *Ivdel' *Novaja Ljalja *Sosiva *Rudnichnyy Greater Yekaterinburg UA *Verkhnyaya Pyshma *Beryozovski *Sredneuralsk *Iset *Istok *Serevka *Sadovy *Gorny Shchit *Sovkhoznyy *Shabrovsky Karelia *Pitkäranta *Vojatsu *Raivola (form. Roshchino) *Johannes (form. Sovyetsky) *Antrea (form. Kamennogorsk) *Koivisto (form. Primorsk) *Kaukjärvi (form. Kamenka) *Borovoi *Kentjärvi (form. Konchezero) *Lahdenpohju (form. Lakhdenpokhja) *Jaakkimaa (form. Yakkima) *Louhi *Pinduinen (form. Pindushi) *Aunus (form. Olonets) *Salmi *Shuoju (form. Shuya) *Priäzhä *Seämärvi (form. Syamozero) *Chalna *Pudozh Kirovski Rayon *'Kirssi' *'Kukarka' *Murashi *Sosnovka *Zuyevka *Luza *Belaya Kholunitsa *Ürzhüm *Nolinsk *Malmyzh *Kirovo-Pervomayskiy *Rudnichnyy *Sozimsky-Lesnoy *Yoshkar-Alan *Sosnovka *Darovskoy *Kiknur *Kilmez *Kumjony *Nagorsk *Peskovka *Vostochnyy *Oparino *Orichi *Pizhanka *Sanchursk Komiland *Kortkeros *Adzherom *Vogvozdino (an amalgam of Vogvozdino and Ust'-Vym) *Aykino *Sluda-Chasovo (amalgam of Bolshaya Sluda and Chasovo, two villages on the north bank of the Vychegda opposite the entrance to Syktyvkar UA.) *Kojgort *Storozhevsk *Shoshka *Sindor *Yarega Kotlas *Shipytsino *Krasnoborsk *Yarensk Mari El *Provoi (form. Zvenigovo) *Porancha (form. Paranga) *Privolzhsky *Lushmara (form. Krasnogorsky) *Ozerki *Kilemary *Kuzhenger *Türek (form. Mari-Turek) *Morki *Novyy Torjal *Orshanka *Yurino *Yurkino *Salomäk-Ola (form. Sovetsky, then Yarkosky) Mennoland *Vizinga *Ubb *Peltino Mordoviya *Ordanjbuje *Turgenevo *Ater' *Atyashevo *Dubyonki *Zubu (formerly Zubova Polyana) *Yavas *Insar *Kemlja *Kadoshkino *Lyambir *Romodanovo *Temnikov *Tengushevo *Chamzinka (amalgam of Chamzinka and Komsomolskiy) Nenetsia-North Uralica *Belushya Guba *Amderma Northeast Uralica *Khalmer-Yu Northwest Uralica *Blagoyevo *Leshukonskoye *Mezen' *Kamenka *Karpogory *Dvinskoy *Bereznik *Savinsky *Severoonezhsk *Kholmogory *Shenkursk Pechora *Izyayu-Kozhva *Kadzherom *Shchelyayur *Chilimdin (formerly Ust'-Tsilma) *Nizhnyaya Izhma (amalgam of five villages along the last 20 km. of the Izhma river before its confluence with the Pechora) Permski Rayon *Gornozavodsk *Gremyachinsk *Chad *Kuyeda *Barda *Novye Lyady *Jaiva *Kainu *Pashiya *Chyormoz *Ust-Kishert *'Bogorodsk' *Sars *Orda *Okhansk *Siva *Suksun *Chastyye *Cherdyn *Nyrob *Lyamino *Yus'va *Semyonovo (district municipality) Sapmi *Olenegorsk *Zapolyarny *Snezhnogorsk *Polyarny *Gadzhiyevo *Zaozyorsk *Ostrovnoy *Zelenoborsky *Alakurtti *Zapadnaya Revda *Umba *Uusiinari *Westbank (district municipality) *Verkhnetulomsky Southeast Uralica *Reftinsky *Bisert *Verkhnyaya Tura *Arti *Bulanash *Nizhniye Sergi *Pyshma *Verkhnyaya Sinyachikha *Achit *Chernoistochinsk *Martyush *Svobodnyy *Dvurechensk *Tugulym *Verkh-Neyvinsky *Verkhoturye *Pionerskiy *Malysheva *Pelym *Mikhaylovsk *Troitsky Syktyvkar UA *Yazel' Udmurtiya North *Zapadnyy Chaykovsky (formerly Novyy) *Debyosi *Zura *Kez *Krasnogorskoye *Selty *Syumsi *Sharkan *Yukamenskoye *Yakshur-Bodya *Yar Udmurtiya South *Kambarka *Alnashi *Vavozh *Zavyalovo *Pirogovo *Karakulino *Kiyasovo *Malaya Purga *Pychas *Sigayevo West Uralica *Kichmeng (form. Kichmengskiy Gorodok) *Babayevo *Babushkina *Belozersk *Lipin Bor *Krasavino *Verkhovazhje *Vozhega *Molochnoje *Vokhtoga *Kaduj *Kirillov *Nikolsk *Nyuksenitsa *Kadnikov *Tarnoga (form. Tarnogsky Gorodok) *Totimaa (form. Tot'ma) *Ustye *Ustyuzhna *Kharovsk *Chagoda *Suda Woodlands *Ustyansk (form. Oktyabrsky) *Kuloy *Ust'-Shonosha Yamalia *Krasnoselkup *Pangody *Kharp *Urengoy *Purpe *Khanymey *Tazovsky *Bovanenkovsky *Yar-Sale Yugra *'Severnyy Beloyarsky' *Nizhnesortymskiy *Pokachi *Mezhdurechenskyy *Khaaljpus (form. Beryozovo) *Saranpaul *Kondinskoye *Mortka *'Mushkino' (formerly Poykovsky) *Salym *Novoagansk *Vakhovsk *Peregryobnoye *Oktyabrskoye *Priobye *Tayozhnyy (unique in that it straddles a county border, also in Southeast Uralica.) *Fyodorovsky *Ugut OOC Notes *In RPing city/county/UA population, I use CNRP rules - in-game X 1000. Category:Settlements of Uralica